Learning 101
by Harada Risa
Summary: Daisuke's a happy, go lucky type of guy. Dark's just a big bully. However Daisuke is going to tutor him if he likes it or not, but why does it feel like a famliar meeting? DarkxDaisuke
1. Why me?

Okay I'm trying something new here I'm going to attempt to write a DarkxDaisuke (KradxSatoshi?) fic. However, since I have about 4 fanfics to work on, this story will be a little bit on the slow side...

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

**This will be Shonen-Ai, so if you don't like boyxboy love then I think you should push the back button... now...**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Sentences in italic- Flashbacks_  
-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Daisuke's POV

"NIWA-KUN!" I heard someone call my name.

"KONNICHIWA HARADA-SAN!" I shouted to the younger twin. "I didn't know you were in my in my lunch period..."

At first she smiled then she started to giggle like a manic. "You're right, I'm not..." She said after getting a hold of herself.

That made me back away a bit. "Um... then what are you doing here?"

Suddenly a huge flaming background appeared out of nowhere behind Harada-san. "TO MAKE SURE THAT DARK WILL NOTICE ME, THAT'S WHAT!"

I sweat dropped.

"What, don't you have faith in me?" She questioned me, looking as though she was going to cry.

"No... It's not that... it's..." I looked at where her crush was sitting. She does realize that Dark's the biggest bully in school right... right?

Harada-san sighed dreamily. "He's so hot, I would do anything to meet him..."

"Even skipping class, Miss Harada?" A teacher patted on her left shoulder from behind. "What do you think you're doing?"

"GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" She bowed over and over, begging for his forgiveness.

"Do 5 laps around the track and I'll think about it!"

"Yes sir..." She groaned as she left the cafeteria. No wonder she was skipping class, Gym was her worst subject! Oh well, I sat in a near by table and got out my bento.

"ITADAKIMASU! Thanks for the food!" I said as I ate a California roll with my chopsticks.

"AHHH!"

I turned around to see who it was. It was the Dark again, bulling another student. I gulped down the roll along with a bit of fear in me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He growled at his victim. "You owe me 5 bucks from last week!"

"No I don't I already paid you 5 bucks from yesterday!" I could see the fear in that poor child's eye.

"Well you must have paid the wrong person because I didn't get it!" Dark was about to 'kill' him.

I had to do something. "HEY! LEAVE THAT POOR BOY ALONE!" I shouted from the other side of the room. I froze. What have I done? Well, I did say I had to do something... He had a very evil glint in his eyes.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" He was coming closer to me.

"You're going to pay for that comment!" He ran after me, so I ran for a place to hide.

'Why me?' I cried to myself. Better think of something quick though, he's catching up on me! Hey wait, I know where to hide! The trash can! I quickly jumped in and hope the bully doesn't find me.

"Alright, where did that little runt get to?" I heard Dark said in the middle of the playground. I slowly opened the trash can lid up. Um... I think he's gone. I looked down. Why did there have to be some lasagna here? Then the lid opened, someone threw a rotten banana on my head. I sighed to myself, why me?

"Niwa-kun?" I looked up and saw the older Harada-san. "What are you doing hiding in a trash can?"

"Um...looking for my pen?" I laughed a bit. I must look like the biggest idiot in the school.

She blinked. "Okay..."

I sweat dropped knowing what she is thinking right now. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure, Niwa-kun..." I grabbed her hand and got out of the trash can. "Um... Niwa-kun... you do realize you have some lasagna on your-"

'Don't remind me.' I cried to myself again. It hit me! Why was Harada-san looking at my-

"THERE YOU ARE!" It was Dark.

"... AHHHH!" Back to running...

After running for about the whole lunch period, I went to my English class nearly passing out and I made it in time too.

"Um... Niwa-kun... there's some-" The younger Harada-san said, who was a seat behind me.

"I know... there's some lasagna on my-" Then I noticed something again. Why was she looking at my-

"CLASS!" The English teacher shrieked. "TEST!"

Something tells me today wasn't going to be my day... I didn't even study... but hopefully it will be easy...right? Why does something tell me I'm wrong? As she passed out the test... a slam came into the door. I gulped. Why you may ask? Because there, standing at the doorway, was the one and only Dark.

"You're late..." She stopped passing the test while she was right next to me.

"Well, sor-ry for being late..." He sat in his seat, before taking a long and evil glare at me. I sighed again... yup today wasn't going to be my day. The test was surprisingly easy... yay... someone up there must really like me!

"How did you do, Niwa-kun?" The younger Harada-san smiled. "I thought it was hard! I think the teacher hates me, that's why she is torturing me!"

"I think I did pretty well... " I said. "If you think you did bad, you can always retake it."

She looked at me with a pout. "But Niwa-kun I don't have to retake tests, I have a date!"

A date? When did she have a date? "With who?" I questioned, blinking.

"Dark!" She shouted really loudly. Everyone was amazed and looked at the bully. He just grinned.

When did Harada-san have a date with Dark? I was amazed as well. I wonder what she did to make him be her boyfriend.

"I will promise myself to make sure that Dark will noticed me, so I made a date to make sure he does!" She sounded really proud, but that explains the whole date thing. Everyone went "ohhh" and gone back to what they were doing. Dark was still grinning like a mad man.

"Good luck... " He winked to Harada-san. "You'll need it."

She was blushing. "Thank you... " I don't think she noticed that Dark kinda insulted her intelligence... but I'm not saying anything...Since this was the hour-long period I might as well go to the bathroom. "Um... sensei may I please go to the bathroom to... um... "

"To wash off the lasagna on your ass?" Dark commented as he was smirking. Everyone in the classroom started to snicker, save the teacher...I couldn't help but blush a bit. So what, now he was looking at my-

"Enough! Take the bathroom pass and go." The teacher handed me the bathroom pass and I left the room silently.

Why was lasagna so hard to wash off? Of course after you sat on it. I guess life is just like that. I think it took about 40 minutes or so to get it off, even though there was still some stains on it.(1) Wiping the seat from the leftover lasagna and sat back in my chair. Why did the atmosphere suddenly become dark? I heard Harada-san sigh behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning around.

She showed me her test paper. Realization hit me. "Oh...you got a D I see..." I sweat dropped.

"This is horrible! Now I'll never get another chance to go on that date with Dark!" She cried. "Maybe Riku can pretend to be me..."

"Demo... Harada-san-" I started.

"It's perfect!"

"I think it's a bad idea-"

"But this is an emergency!" She whined, interrupting me again. "Plus, it's not going to affect my grade that much anyway!"

"But-"

The teacher came up to me. "Oh you're back, here's your test..." She placed the piece of paper flat on my desk.

"I got a... B..." Well it was better than failing... right?

Sensei got back to her desk and plopped into her chair. "Well seeing that Daisuke was the only one that actually passed the test... the rest of you are going to have to retake the test!"

The whole classroom groaned. Um... yay me? So the school bell rang and I went to my Math class. Hopefully Dark wasn't there... the fact that he was after me is kind of scaring me a bit.

'-'-'-'-'-'-

Here lies my writer's block... so tell me what you think... but this will be pretty slow on the update though...at least I made everyone (expect Dark because he's a bully) in character...I think. Thanks for editing this Ryuueiki!

1) Lasagna's hard to wash off right?


	2. Let the tutoring begin!

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Sentences in italic – Flashbacks

(Someone's teaching me Japanese! YAY! )

Warning: Not really so much as a warning, but there's going to be TONS of Japanese words in here… heehee

'-'-'-'-'-'-

Sometimes, I wish that I didn't have almost every class with Dark. Just my luck…he's in my math class too. I think he's staring at me from the back of the classroom; good thing I sit in front and he sits in the back. Far back to be specific. A teacher with short white hair that came down to her shoulders and pale green eyes came in the room; I haven't seen her before. She seems really nice though.

"Ohaiyou! (Good morning!)," the new Math sensei said. "Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you!)"

"Doozoyorushiku! (Nice to meet you too!)," the classroom responded. It makes me wonder why she speaks Japanese rather then teach math right now. I think she would make a good Japanese teacher.

"Nani o namae wa desu ka? (What's your name?)," a student said who was sitting in front of Dark. "I haven't seen you before. Are you a new teacher?"

Sensei smiled. "Hai! Watashi wa namae Towa desu! (My name is Towa!) But call me Sensei To - to as of right now if you want!" Then she started to laugh nervously. "I'm kind of new at doing this type of occupation, so can you please tell me where you left off in your math textbook?" No one said anything. "Is there something wrong?" She asked us.

"Iie (no)," a student from behind me said. "Our old Sensei didn't use the textbooks, so there wasn't any real reason to bring it anymore. Instead he gave us worksheets to do." (Same thing with me in my math class)

Sensei Towa sighed as she sat on her desk. "Tomorrow I want to see you all bring your math textbooks to school, wakata? (Understand?)"

"Hai!" the whole classroom said, scratch off Dark. No wonder he's failing almost every class I have with him. He's not even paying attention. He's just looking out the window! Wait…why am I looking in his direction!

The teacher sighed again. "Hm… Since you none of you have your textbooks, and since I forgot mine too… How about we do a couple of math equations?" I could tell she was going to have a hard time being the new teacher and all. Maybe I could help her sometime… The whole class moaned at the fact of doing math equations.

"Aww, come on! I'll go easy on you!" So she started to write simple equations like what does 2 plus 2 equal, and what does 3 times 2 equal. But soon it got harder as the numbers increased, so she gave us about the whole class period to finish fifty math problems.

Thirty minutes passed by, and I'm halfway done. Then I heard some loud snoring. Just as I expected, Dark was sleeping.

"Mr. Mousy!" the teacher shouted while slamming her ruler on his desk. "Wake up!"

Dark immediately jumped up from his desk and fell back to the floor. The class laughed at him, excluding Sensei and myself. Dark looked up at her, looking pretty mad. "Aww, I was having a nice dream too…"

She slammed the ruler on his desk again. I was trying to back away from her; she's really scary. I think I could see her horns… "You can go home and yume (dream) all you like!" Then she practically stomped her way back to her desk. "So is anyone done?" Now she was looking all nice, happy, and angelic. I sweat dropped, in fact, I think the whole class did.

The class was about to end, and still no one finished the class project we had to do. I was staring at Dark again. I'm kind of surprised that he even did the work. Before I knew it, I was done. Yay! I handed in the paper to Sensei Towa. "Here you go!"

She smiled at me. "Arigatou gozaimasu.(Thank you.) You may return to your seat." While I did so, I could tell that everyone else in the class was glaring at me. What did I do wrong now? I mentally cried to myself. Finally the class bell rang. I saw the younger Harada-san walking over to me.

"Konnchiwa, Niwa-kun!" she said. "Can I ask you a question, since you did do well on your English test?"

"Sure!" I think I could tell where this was going.

"Can you be my tutor today?" she suddenly blurted out.

…Eh? "Dame (No can do) Harada-san. I don't know. I mean I have to help my kaa-san (mom) around the house today and there's shopping to do…"

"ONEGAI! (I beg of you!)" She was begging. I couldn't say 'no' to her after what she got in English. I think she was about to cry! AHH!

"Okay, I will!"

"Ii! (I'm so glad!)" She hugged me really tightly. Can't breathe… need air…

"Risa, hayaku! (Hurry up!) You're going to be late for your next class!" the older Harada-san shouted.

"I will! I was asking Daisuke to be my tutor for today!" With that she smiled and ran to her next class.

Harada-san came up to me. "I think it was a bad idea to let Risa use you like that. I mean being her tutor and all."

I sighed. "I know, but who knows it might work!"

She looked at me again. "Alright, but you asked for it…" We came to a fork in the hallway, and we went out separate ways for now. Then I saw it again. Masaka! (It can't be!) But I was right. Guess who it was. Hai, Dark was picking on that same kid from lunch. Why isn't anyone doing anything? Oh right, he's the bully.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" the younger boy said. Doesn't the bully ever stop picking on other people?

"As soon as you pay your fees! I'm not going to leave you alone until you do!" I saw Dark was opening a locker. He's not going to lock him in there is he! "Now here's your last chance before I shove you in your own locker. What's your choice gonna be?" This is why I hate it when I'm right.

"Hey! I thought I told you to leave him alone!" I shouted without even knowing it. I covered my mouth quickly. Kuso (Damnit). No place to hide now. Maybe I can open one of these lockers and hide in there. That's no good.

I saw Dark loosen his grip on his prey and let him go. I think the boy said thanks to me before he ran off. Better save that for later when Dark's done beating me up. Speaking of which, he's coming right toward me! Should I run again? No, that would make it worse. AHH! What am I going to do now!

"You're going to pay for that…," he whispered while passing right by me. Nani? That's odd. I thought he was going to beat me here and now. Wait, does that mean he's going to kill me later? Great… better write my will now. The second bell rang for my next class. AHH! I'm going to be late!

Gym, Science, and French. I could see Dark staring at me in class and stalking me in the hallways. Well of course he is… he's in five of my classes! Why doesn't Dark just kill me now, rather then make me wait for my inevitable death?

The last class, Science, was over. Which means school has ended, well for today at least. I looked around in every direction. No sign of Dark. My life is saved! I think.

"Niwa-kun!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. It's the younger Harada-san. "You did remember the yakusoku (promise) right? You being my tutor and all!"

"Hai!" I walked home with her to my house. Shikashi (However) I think someone's following us. What is Dark planning to do now? Killing me at my own home?

I got to my house. "I'm home kaa-san!" I shouted while opening the door for Harada-san.

"Dai-chan!" my mom said through the door to the kitchen. "DAI-CHAN! I didn't know you brought home a tomodachi! (Friend!) Konnchiwa! Watashi wa namae Emiko desu!"

I sighed once more. "Kaa-san, its Harada-san!"

"Oh my, it's been a while since I saw you that I thought you were a different person!" Mom said cheerfully. "In this case I should bake cookies!" With that she went back to the kitchen.

Harada-san giggled. "I see your mom hasn't changed a bit…"

Yeah, same old mom. "Come on, let's get the tutoring started."

"HAI!"

I tried to teach Harada-san the basics of math first, since she was failing it. "And that's how you get the answer! Wataka? (Understand?)"

"Hai… hai…" I could tell she was getting really bored. This is going to take a while. Now that I think about it, Harada-san wasn't doing very well in school as of right now. What would help Harada-san listen in school better? Then she fell asleep. Yeah, this is going to take a LONG while. The bell rang.

"Dai-chan, can you please get the door for me?"

"Okay mom!" I opened the door, and guess who was on the doorsteps of my house. "Dark, what are you doing here?"

He smirked at me. "Simple, didn't I say you'll pay?"

I gulped. "Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

"You're going to be my tutor, baka."

Silence.

"NANI? I can't do that, I have another-"

Dark pulled on my school shirt collar. Kuso…

"Look, we can do this the hard way or the easy way… I could punch you in the face right now, or you could just be my tutor…"

"I think I'll take the easy way…"

He dropped me back on the ground.

"Good…" He simply walked inside after I closed the front door.

"Dai-chan! Who was at the door?" My mom asked.

"Tomodachi… A tomodachi…" I replied back.

"Really? I should bake more cookies then!" She whistled to a merry tune.

Not. My. Day.

'-'-'-'-'-'-

Thanks for editing this Razatip!


	3. The torturing continues

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER EVER OWN DNANGEL! This will NOT be a DarkxRisa fic! Even if it looks like it, it isn't.

-'-'-'-'-'-

I sighed to myself once again with a mix of anger and frustration. Why? Don't ask, just don't. You asked why? Well...

"I don't get it…," Dark mumbled, because he too was angry since he didn't get this math problem. How in the world do I explain this to him when I told him how to do the equation so many times!

"And this is probably why you shouldn't sleep in class all the time!" I scolded him, which I think I shouldn't have done at all.

He glared at me. "I wasn't sleeping in class! I was conserving energy!"

I did a sweat drop along with a cough as well. Yeah right. "Alright do you know what the answer is?" I asked him, knowing what the answer would be.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted on the top of his lungs causing the sleeping Miss Harada, who was lying on the sofa, to jump from her slumber.

I sighed once more. "Look what you did now, you woke up Miss Harada!" Rule number one when facing with Dark; never ever get into a fight with the school bully. Guess I broke that rule.

He continued to death glare at me, which I did not like one single bit. "Look at what I did? If it weren't for your stupid math problem I wouldn't have woken her up!"

"It's your fault for not getting it after I told you how to do it so many times!" I'm normally the type of guy who wouldn't get mad even if you annoyed him. However in this case I wouldn't mind punching Dark's head off at this moment. I didn't know why I wanted to do that, I just did.

Rule number two when facing with Dark, never get him mad. I wonder how many rules I broke. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll explain it again. Beth walked about between 1/4 and 1/6 miles a day. How many miles will she walk in 30 days?" I questioned him.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" He continued to shout, causing Miss Harada to scream when she saw Dark. She immediately climbed to the top of the sofa. Yes you heard me, the top of the sofa.

I could see her blush really red. "What is D-D-Dark doing here!"

"Look at what you did again!" I shouted at the bully. "Now you got Miss Harada scared!"

"I told you before! How should I know what the fucking answer is!"

Rule number three when facing Dark, when he swears it means it won't be long until one person gets 'killed' Joy.

I sighed trying to calm my anger down. "Please don't swear in front of Miss Harada and where my mom can hear." Okay, smart talking my way through the school bully wasn't the best idea, but I could sense his boiling rate was about to get higher then a 7. Let's see, one, he could beat me the crap out of me. Two, he can torture me by humiliating me in front of the whole neighborhood. Ether way, I knew this wasn't going to be good. Might as well answer to Miss Harada's question.

"Dark's here to... help me tutor you!" Yeah... let's go with that.

A small 'o' came on her lips while she got back to the ground. "I never knew you were so smart Dark!" She giggled really badly which kind of made me sweat drop a bit.

A grin came across the bully's face. "Anything for you babe," he said while Miss Harada was dreamily sighing for him. Might as well be invisible with the romance in the air. I sighed. I started wondering how many times I would sigh while tutoring Miss Harada and the bully. Then I heard my mom call for me. .

"I'll be right back and don't do anything while I'm gone." I just realized when I walked to the kitchen, I sounded like a mom. Should I be embarrassed or something? Oh well. "What is it mom?" I asked.

She smiled at me while getting the cookie cutter out. "I need some paper towels, but I noticed that we ran out. Can you go get me some more?"

I whined. "Mooooom!"

She gave me a glare. "Daisuke..."

"Okay fine." I tried to grab for the paper towel that was almost near the edge of the closet. I jumped but I still couldn't reach it. That's it. I grabbed a dinner chair, placed it near the closet, and got what I wanted. Then mom asked me a question.

"I wanted to know, who was that cute handsome boy?"

I looked at her weirdly. "Did you just call Dark cute?"

She smiled. "Oh so that's who he is! You're so lucky that a boy that cute is in your school! Only if I was about ten years younger. "

I kind of backed away from my mom. "Um…. Sure…." Yeah. Wasn't a good answer?

"What's the matter Dai-chan? Don't you think he is too?" Kaa-san giggled.

"Um…." To tell you the truth I wouldn't really fall for a person that kept picking on people and stealing their money. Even if he was cute. Wait…did 'I' just call him cute? I gave her the paper towel that she wanted.

"Arigato!" She smiled once again. "Oh can I ask you another favor? What flavor cookie does Dark-kun and Risa-chan like? Chocolate chips? Almost everyone likes that!"

I left the kitchen and went back to the living room only to find that Miss Harada and Dark were gone. Now where have they gone? Kaa-san came into the room with me.

"Awww, how romantic! They ran away together, just like in the movies!" she shouted cheerfully.

I sighed. "Mom…" First I was stuck with tutoring two people and now they went off somewhere. What kind of friend is Miss Harada anyway? "Do you know where they went?" I asked my mom.

"Saa (Well…)" She said while she was thinking. "If I were with a handsome guy like Dark and was eloping with him…"

I sweat dropped. "This isn't the movies mom. I'm worried that they might be hurt or something!"

"They would probably be in Central Park since it's quite romantic there!" She smiled. "Or they could be in that amusement park that's near by. Then again there's that new arcade stadium I heard about too."

In other words, they could be anywhere! This is going to take the whole day! So much for having a nice tutoring session with them. Mom gave me a map.

"Just in case! I wouldn't want my son to be caught by the police for getting lost just to find two lovebirds!" The way she said it makes me feel like a criminal. Afterwards, I went to search for them. Now if I were a big huge bully like Dark where would I be? Let's try Central Park first. When I went there, there was no sign of them. Time to scratch that off the list.

"Yo, Daisuke!" A voice called.

"Hey Krad!" I said to him. "What are you doing here in the park?"

He smirked. "Waiting for Satoshi and he's late… again!"

"He'll come soon enough, and you go do that while I go somewhere." With that I left Krad and continued to search for them. Now I'm started to wonder if I should have listened to the older Miss Harada. How ironic is it that I bumped into her on the street near the park.

"Oh, gomen!" I said as I got up and grabbed Miss Harada's hand to help her off the ground too. "I wasn't looking at where I was going!"

"It's okay, but should you be tutoring Risa?" She asked. "Hey what's wrong?"

Then I started to talk really fast. I guess I started to panic a little.

"IwassupposetobetutoringmissharadawhendarkcamebyforatutoringsessionaswellthenIgotmadbecausehecouldn'tgetsimplequestionrightandIleftthenforaminutetogohelpmymomandnowI'mheresearchingforthemwhichwillprobablytakethewholeday!" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that.

She looked at me in a weird way. "So, let me get this straight, Dark came by for a tutoring session, and now he left with Risa and now you are searching for them. Am I right?"

Wow, I surprised she kept up with my fast speech. "Yeah…"

"Wait, isn't Dark the school bully? What in the world is he doing at your house?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

Miss Harada gave an angry look. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself? If I ever see him again I'm going to give him a piece of mind thinking he can bully you like he's all that! I'm going to kick his-"

"It's okay!" I cut her off. "I don't really mind tutoring him, in fact I kind of did let him in the house," I said to her.

"Okay, but if he even harms I'll-"

I cut her off once more. "Alright then!"

She looked at her watch. "Niwa-kun, I have to go now and remember don't let a fool like Dark bother you!" Then she left. I smiled. I guess it was good of me to have a friend like Miss Harada. I just noticed something. I started to blush at the fact she was protecting me. But that's what a friend does right? What am I thinking? I got to find her sister and Dark before something bad happens to them! So I continued the search.

After about 2 hours and a half I just sat on a bench near the arcade. Where. In. The. World. Can. They. Be! I looked at the clock at the tower it was 6pm. I better head home before mom starts to get worried. While I was walking back home I saw a quite a few couples heading for my way too.

Hm, why does something tell me that I forgot what day it is right now. When I came home to only find Dark and Risa at the front door. What the?

"Where were you guys?" I asked them.

Dark smirked at me. "Today's valentine's day so I treated Risa to some hot chocolate."

That explains the couples on the sidewalk. Then I just realize something. "Wait, you didn't mean the coffee shop around Madison Street?"

"That's the one."

I feel stupid now all this time they were at a shop that was just around the corner of my house! Baka, baka, baka!

"This is my first time on a date! Let's do it again sometime okay?" Miss Harada was clinging on to Dark's right arm.

"Anything for you babe." He winked at her, which made her blush.

Kaa-san came out of the door. "Here you go! I hope you like the cookies!" She said. "I wasn't sure what flavor cookies you liked so I made chocolate chip!"

"Arigato!" Dark and Miss Harada said before they left and started to laugh about whatever they were talking about.

"Mom, how long have they been here?" I questioned.

"About an hour ago."

I did an anime fall. So I wasted an hour and a half looking for two people that were already found. What a wonderful winter it is today.

"Oh don't worry Dai-chan, I saved some cookies for you too! Do you want some hot cocoa too?"

"Sure," I mumbled on the ground. "That would be nice."

"Dai-chan, when are you getting off the ground?"

I sighed. "When I can feel my legs again." I think my mom sweat dropped a bit.

"Alright then, I'll leave the door open just in case you decide to come in!" I heard the door close a bit before she opened it once more. "Oh yeah! I forgot, Dark-kun and Risa-chan said that they want to come again tomorrow for another tutoring session!" Back to square one. Sometimes I think that my life is nothing but bad luck. Life is cruel to me.

-'-'-'-'-

Thanks for editing this Razatip!


	4. The tables have turned around

**Warning: BoyxBoy relationship later on in the chapters!**

Disclaimer- What do you think? I will never ever own DNAngel...not in a million years...

-'-'-'-'-'-

I sighed at what I got on my history test. I'm normally a pretty good student in school but when it comes to this subject...let's just say that I'm not always the brightest in that class. In case you where wondering what I got, I got a D on it. Yes, it's pretty pitiful but it's not really my fault if I suck at it. Now that I think about it I've been bad at history ever since I can remember. I cried mentally and sighed deeply to myself as I thought of all the bad grades I got in history. C, D, C-, D, and oh! a C! The class bell rang, while everyone was waiting to get out of the room by the door but I went up to Sensei Izumi, the history teacher.

"Um, sensei..." I asked.

"Yes, Daisuke?" She said back to me, her voice filled with kindness and love. It kinda scared me...

Then I showed her my test and placed it on her table. "I got a D on my history test and I was wondering will that drop my grade by a lot?"

Teacher Izumi got the hold of the paper. "Well, I don't really think it will...but..." She got out her grading book and was looking for my name in period 4. "As of right now, you got a pretty good solid C..."

I sighed with relief knowing that I'm not going to fail. "Is there anyway I can bring that C up to a B?"

"There's a midterm coming up soon, if you can get that up to an A then you'll be good."

I blinked. "Eh?" Oh that's just great..."I think I can pull it off!" Keyword 'think'.

She smiled. "Good, better not disappoint me Daisuke!" I gulped, but quickly slapped on my 'happy-go lucky' Daisuke Mask. "Don't worry I won't!" I said cheerfully before I walked out of Sensei Izumi's history room.

Hm, I'm in a real pickle here, how am I going to get a B in that class if I'm going to have to tutor Dark and Miss Harada. Speaking of which, the tutoring sessions aren't going as well at I though for the past 5 days I only made them closer, I think they are dating right now. Now nothing to be mean, but I think they are a very odd pairing they didn't look right together for many reasons. However, my mom said they looked pretty cute together. Oh well, hopefully I can find time in studying and tutoring.

"DAI-CHAN!" I heard a girl's voice shout my name. "JUST THE BOY I WAS LOOKING FOR!" It was Mio Hio. She and I have been friends for quite a while. When I first met her, she was kind of like a rapid fan-girl of mine. Everywhere I went she followed even if it was to the bathroom. This continued for about 3 months. It started to get annoying but now she claims to have turned a new leaf over me. Somehow I don't really trust that will last for long so she's on probation for now.

"Hi!" I shouted back to her while she came running up to me after brushing her blond hair back. "Did you want something from me?"

"Yea! I just heard that you nearly failed your history test!" How can she say that so cheerfully? I sweat dropped. "And I also heard that you were tutoring Risa and the school bully, is that true?"

I didn't want to admit it, but I couldn't really lie to Mio Hio ether. "Yes, I am unfortunately." After I said that, I took another deep sigh.

"Then how in the world are you going to study AND tutor them at the same time?" She questioned. Good question, I wondered to myself.

"I'll find someway…" Then I left her as I went to my next class, gym. Once again guess who had the same class as me, yup it's Dark. Sometimes it feels like it's stalking me for no reason at all.

"Hey runt!" He said while leading against the door. He was wearing his sunglasses to make him look cooler. That made me back away a bit because he was coming closer! "Well aren't you going to say hi or what? If you're not then I'm coming to you!" What did I do wrong now? No where to run once again and no trashcans to hide in ether. Wait, why did I think of trashcans? Suddenly I saw the younger Miss Harada walking right past me with an angry face. Did I do something wrong to make her mad? Maybe saying hi to her will make it better.

"Hello Miss Harada!" I said.

"Hn! You can just forget about me coming to your house for another session!" That was all I got from her. I blinked. Nani? What was going on? I turned around and saw Dark grinning, I knew he had something to do with this.

I glared at him. "What did you do to Miss Harada now?" He was still having that sly grin across his face, I didn't really like that. "Do you really want to know?"

Something was telling me to say yes, but another part was me wanted to say no. "Why not?" Oh yea that was a real wise choice.

He chuckled. "Haven't you heard the rumors lately? Me and Risa broke up."

That was quick and after 3 days too. "So…what does this have to do with me?"

He chuckled once again while he began to walk even closer to me. Of course like any brave hero would have done was back away from the villain and fall flat on his bottom. Sadly that was in my case.

"Simple, you and me are going to make Risa jealous…" He whispered in my ear, which made me blush really badly. Good thing no was around.

I blinked once more. "Nani? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Did you really want to know what happened between me and Risa?"

"No…maybe…yes?" Another wise answer coming from my mouth. "Sure?"

He sighed taking his sunglasses off. "During the past week that we went out, I dumped her and then we got back together. It was the same thing for the past couple of days until she said that she couldn't stand to have her heart broken again."

This was something I never thought I would see. "In other words, she dumped you." I gave him a weird look.

"Yea, and after that I just simply smirked."

I was nothing liking this one bit. I felt my stomach do a jump as he turned his gaze towards me. "And?"

"Heh, I told her that I didn't care I already have someone waiting for me."

"WHAT!" I screamed I knew what he meant. "I DID NOT AGREE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Whoa, this was another side of me I never though I had.

He smirked. "Her reaction was really shocked when I told her your name, she couldn't believe that I was actually gay! So she immediately slammed the door on me."

I was kind of shocked that he was. "Well…are you gay?"

He glared at me. "Why would 'I' be gay? I only said that to make Risa jealous! Here I thought that if I pretended that I was, she might come back to me."

I shook my head with shame. "But I'm still not going to be your boyfriend!"

"Fine, don't but you're going to regret the deal of a lifetime. Here's your chance at getting to know the real Dark Mousy."

I gave him another weird look. "Why would I date someone like you?"

Then he had that mischievous smile again. "Because if you do, probably something good might happen."

My face became redder. WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? The school bell finally rang, great now I'm late for gym. I ran pass the purple colored teen and went straight in the class. Now that was probably the most cunning thing he has done to me or that was something really stupid. In any case, I am not going to be his boyfriend!

"You're late Niwa!" My gym teacher shouted at me. "Give me 100 push ups now!"

I sighed with anger. "Yes sir." Thank goodness that my father's athletic genies were in me too. Then I felt a presence of a person on top of me. Please don't tell me it's Dark.

"You know, you have a pretty cute ass."

I couldn't really tell if I was red because of anger or my blush. "Will you leave me alone?" I said. I think everyone in class was mumbling about this little incident I'm having right now.

"Mousy, you're late as well! Go do 100 pushups with Niwa!" NOO! What are you doing Sensei?

"Of course Sensei." So he was right next to me. Good thing I was about 10 push-ups ahead of him.

"The rest of you, do 10 laps around the room!" The class moaned they wanted to be lazy today. "Or do you want to lift weights that's over a thousand pounds!" Then the whole class immediately jumped out the bleachers and ran around as fast as they could. I didn't think sensei was paying much attention to us he was too busy watching everyone run.

"Daisuki (I really like you)." I heard Dark said that in my ear.

I glared at him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Why should I stop when the fun is just starting?" He whispered really softly. ARGH! Why can't he just mind his own business?

"Hey do I hear talking!" Sensei said. "Back to 100 pushups for you!"

I smacked myself on the forehead. "Look what you did Dark? We have to start over again!"

"So, I don't care that means more time to spend the class with you." He said he wasn't gay right, so why is he making cunning moves on me?

Practically for the whole class period, that bastard and me had to do pushups over and over again. I can't even feel my arms anymore! Then an arm wrapped me around on my shoulders. "Why are you always bugging me like this?" I questioned him.

"I told you before…I like you…" He smirked at me while he and I were already attracting a lot of attention.

"And didn't you say that you weren't gay?" Right back at you, Dark!

He didn't say anything but he did leave a pissed off Miss Harada in the hallways. She came up to me and gave me a slap across my face. "Don't think because we are friends I'll go easy on you, I'll find another way to make Dark to like me again!" That really hurt but at least Dark succeeds in one thing and that's making Miss Harada really jealous.

The older Miss Harada sighed and gave me a hand. "Don't mind Risa, Niwa-kun. She's always like that after someone dumps her."

I blinked. "Always?"

"Yup, I think Dark was her 4th boyfriend right now. It always amazes me, what do those boys see in her anyway? But anyway, just don't take it too personally." She gave me a nurse's pass. "I have you next in the next class, I'll tell the teacher that you're going to the nurse for an ice pack."

"Thanks Miss Harada!" I said to her before she left. Today was sure interesting, I guess but now I know that the younger Miss Harada thinks this is war. Oh boy.

-'-'-'-'-

The story plot is still the same, so don't worry about it! Thanks for editing this Ryuueiki!


	5. Siding with the enemy

Braces suck and playing Tales of Symphonia has never been more fun!

Disclaimer: Do you think I own DNAngel?

-'-'-'-'-

As Dark continued to have his way of forcing me to be his boyfriend, people started to notice that he was always right behind me or nearby.

However, he's only trying to make me his so that Harada-san will come back to him. I don't want to be used. I sighed to myself while people murmured about me. I couldn't help but wonder what's so wrong about having a boy stalk another boy. Then I looked to my right, the younger Harada-san gave me a cold glare while the older Harada-san just sighed and pushed her sister away so she wouldn't bother me. I looked to my left and saw Mio Hio, who suddenly had this weird look in her face. I stopped where I was going and walked straight up to her. All the people around that area backed away from me.

"Daisuke… what a surprise." Even her voice had a strange tone to it. "What's up?"

I sighed, knowing that she, at least, is talking to me, unlike a couple of other people.

"Before I say anything else, I am not gay! Dark just decided to stalk me for no reason at all!"

She pushed her hair back. "I know that. Riku told me about it."

I blinked. "Then what is with that weird tone of voice?"

"I'm just not sure if you're really gay or not; it's something I'm not used to…" The school bell rung and with that Mio ran to her next class.

"I AM _NOT _GAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, I felt arms warping my waist. "Dark." For some reason, every part of my body just wanted to beat the crap out of him, but that wouldn't be very nice, now would it? Good me too. "Would you _please_ stop bugging me?"

Another odd thing is that I knew he was grinning at me like a fox would. Now that's creepy.

"What's the matter, my little uke? I thought you would like having me as your boyfriend," he purred into my ear.

I growled at him. "I am _not _your boyfriend!" Normally I'm one of the calmest and friendliest person around, but in this case… let's just say that it's a tad bit hard to act calm and friendly when Dark's breathing down my neck. In fact if I weren't in school, I would probably show him a thing or two. I finally got out of his grasp and ran for my next class. Good thing I was only about two minutes late or so. The bad news was that I was in music, the same class as the younger Harada-san and Mio Hio.

"Ah, yes… Mr. Niwa. You're two minutes late…" the teacher said. "Please go stand in the corner." He pointed to a corner that was near his desk. It was also near the shelf full of books.

"Hai, Sensei…," I replied as I walked to the corner. I heard Harada-san whisper something to Mio, who was sitting to her left. I could hear her giggling at me, but Mio just told her that it wasn't very nice. Next thing I knew I heard her say something very inappropriate.

"What do you expect from a mother who's a whore? I mean, she used to be some whore before she got pregnant with her gay son Daisuke!" The whole class gasped because she said that loudly and in front of the teacher too. I formed my right hand into a fist.

"Miss Harada! I expected better from you!" the teacher said. "How can you say that about a fellow classmate of yours?"

I glared at her, but she simply smirked back. "It's not my fault if it's true! After all, I knew him longer then anyone else! Plus, this is what he deserves for trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"He is _not _my boyfriend! He's just forcing me into this!" I shouted back her. Wow, I thought this day would never happen. Me shouting back at my oldest friend I had, but she didn't have to tell everyone about what happened to me in the past.

"Big deal! It's the same thing! Because of you Dark turned into a homo, and that is something I just cannot allow!" Now I'm starting to see the true face of Harada-san. It's not pretty let me tell you that. "Plus, just acting all cute and nice for him will work. Once I get him back, you'll be begging for my forgiveness, you fucking slut!"

Another gasp came from the classroom.

"That is it! I have had enough of you! Go to the detention room right now!" Sensei slammed his music book and pointed her to the door. "It's really quite a shame how teenage romance can get in the way of such good students in my class."

Before she left, I thought I heard her say something to me. "You will pay." She mouthed out those words. After that she left and the teacher closed the door.

Then he glared at me. "Didn't I tell you to stand in that corner?" I don't know why, but I could tell he was really angry even if his voice was calm. That made me jump a bit.

"Yes sir!" So I listened to him and stood in the corner for who knows how long. A couple of minutes later, he said I could come back now. I sat in the seat that was closest from the corner I just stood in not too long ago. Everyone was looking at me and started to giggle as well, expect for Mio. She was still a little uneasy.

"Okay class, let's continue where we left off." The teacher tapped his stick and everyone started to sing. But there were a couple of girls who weren't listening. Instead they continued to talk about what happened earlier.

"Can you believe Risa? She's jealous over Daisuke!" one of the girls laughed.

"Yeah, I know! But Risa is right. It is Daisuke's fault that Dark is gay now. Man, why is it always the hot guys that turn gay?" another girl sighed, "And what about Daisuke's mom being a whore and all? Is that true?"

"Who knows, but there have been rumors about that. Now that we've heard it first hand, it has to be true!"

"Daisuke's mom used to be a slut? Now that's something you don't hear everyday in school!"

"I know! That's why I'm going to put this on the school newspaper about this happening! This will be the sweetest report I've ever made!"

"Girls, are you paying attention!" Sensei shouted at them. "You don't want to get an F on your grade, now do you!"

"No sir! We'll pay attention now!" Both of the girls jumped and starting singing along with us.

-

School finally ended, but that was a bad thing. Now I had to go tutor Dark back home, and rumors were already bad enough for me. Man, I hate rumors.

"You ready hunny?" Dark winked at me while sitting on a bench near the school "I can't have you always being late!"

I would've glared at him if I wasn't so tried. "Ah whatever, let's just go and get this over with." I grabbed his arm and just left the place.

"Aren't being the obedient uke today?" he said with a sexy tone of voice. He can just never leave me alone, can he? "So is it your place or mine?"

Now that made me blush really badly. "What's that suppose to mean? It's always been my place!" He's not thinking about 'that' is he? Man, he really is a pervert!

"Alright then, it's your place." So I walked home with Dark. Suddenly a question came into my head.

"Say, why did you choose me to be your boyfriend? Why not someone else?" He gave me a blank look. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that at all.

"Because." he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Because?"

Dark stopped walking and put his index finger on my lips. "Just because, alright?" After that he went back to walking. Another thought came into my mind. He's really quite nice when he's not beating up people. Wait, did I just call him nice? No… no I didn't… "Well are you coming or what?" He shouted from a distance. Hey, how did he walk that far already!

So anyway, when we got to my place the younger Harada-san was there. Wait, didn't she say she wouldn't come? Oh boy… here we go again.

"Hey Risa, how's it going babe?" Dark simply said. "If you want to make up to me I'm afraid you're too late. Daisuke's already mine." He started to hug me once again.

Harada-san sighed. She looked really bad. "Look about today Daisuke, I'm really sorry… I don't know what came over me. I guess I let my rage get the better of me… so are we still friends?" She smiled sadly to me.

I smiled back. "It's okay Harada-san, I forgive you!"

Dark looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Harada-san and I said.

(Risa's POV)

I can't believe how easy that was! Daisuke's always been the naïve one. He believed everything I said. HA! Now that I have his forgiveness, I'll be sure to make him pay for what he did to me in Music! Because of that, my reputation has gone down the drain! Just you wait, Daisuke. You will die a slow and painful death.

"Are you ready Harada-san?" I heard that slut say. "We're starting reading soon, so that should be a bit easy!"

"Okay!"

(Thanks for editing this Razatip!)


	6. Failure is not in my vocab!

Disclaimer- What do you think?

After a long writer's block, I decided to keep my D.N.Angel fandom running! Here's the story!

(Daisuke's POV)

I sighed as I saw Dark and Harada-san starting to fall asleep..

Sometimes, I just wanted to hit myself with a textbook over and over again rather than go though this torture.

"Let's try this again…," I said, trying to be calm. "Here's a simple problem, what does 2(3+4-2)+3(90) equal to?" They weren't paying any attention to me. Dark was on the brink of falling asleep, and it was already too late for Harada-san. It makes me wonder how they even got to the 8th grade.

"THAT'S IT!" I slammed my math textbook down on the table in front of them. "If you're not willing to learn, then why should I waste my time on you? I should be studying for my history midterm…" With that said, I went to my room and locked it. That was a very different side of me that I don't like to show. Now that I think about it, ever since this whole ordeal began my attitude changed a lot. I wonder... was that for the better or for the worst? I mean, now I know that Harada-san isn't what she seems and Dark is a pervert, but other than that, he's pretty nice once you get to know him. He's just lazy. To make things even more harder than it already was, I was starting to develop a little crush on the elder Harada-san. Why must God hate me so? I cried mentally into my pillow. I then heard a knocking on my door. "Go away!" I shouted.

A female's voice came though the other side. "Dai-chan?" It was my mom. "I heard you yelling at your friends a few seconds ago. Is everything okay?"

I hadn't meant what I said next, but my emotions got the better of me.

"No, everything's not okay! I try my hardest to help my so-called friends but they always ignore me! You also what to know what's great? I think I have a crush on the older Harada-san and Dark is just using me to get back at Harada-san, because he's just too proud and full of himself that he couldn't ask for her back! I also found out that Harada-san is nothing

but a back stabber!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. I think Dark and the younger Harada-san heard everything I said. After I did that I quickly opened my bedroom door to apologize to them. Too bad that by that time, they already had left my house. Man, now I feel guilty for what happened.

My mom gave me a questioning look. "Daisuke, what in the world happened? I have a right to know."

I sighed. I told her about the whole incident on why I did this. She seemed to be interested on what's going on with my life so far. I guess that's one reason why she makes such a good mother. She had a sad look on her face, however, it also had a hint of happiness in there.

She patted my right shoulder. "I understand," she said, "It's hard being a teenager sometimes. I think that when you go to school tomorrow, you should start all over again, especially with Risa from what you told me about her." She got up from her seat as she started to cook for

dinner. I wasn't really in the mood for eating anything. Suddenly, I just remembered something.

"AHH!" I shouted from my chair. "I just found out my history and English midterms are tomorrow!" I ran up to my room and started studying like the wind. I didn't want to get an F for history this marking period! The same went for English. I continued with my nonstop studyin until until 1am.

The next day, I had history first. How lucky. I had my worst class first thing in the morning. Thankfully, I had enough information in my head that I was ready for just about any test.

I didn't see Dark or Harada-san, but I did see her sister. This made me worry. I was going to talk to elder Harada-san about what happened. I got up and walked over to the doorsteps where she was, then I heard a familiar voice coming from the back of me.

I heard those footsteps coming closer. "DAI-CHAN! Like, what is up?" It was Mio Hio hugging me. "I totally missed seeing you!" We saw eachother the day before... "So how have you been?" She asked.

I sighed while Harada-san walked right past me and sat in her seat. "Hio-san, I

hope you don't mind, but I'm trying to talk to Harada-san. I hope you don't take this seriously but could you just leave me alone?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? I mean I am your friend after all." I sighed once more. I guess I should know it's her nature to never think about other people's feelings. However, she whispered something into my ear before I could say anything. 'Since I'm your friend, take this advice: you should say something to Riku.'

I gave her a questioning look. How does she know?

She continued on when she saw the expression on my face. "Haven't you heard? It's all over the school. You made some rude comments about Dark and Risa yesterday, everyone's calling you a really bad friend."

I was shocked yet furious. Does gossip really travel that fast? Hio-san was right though, no one really said hello to me that day, and normally people would have. I turned my direction to gaze at the older Harada-san. She just sighed when she saw me. Was that the reason why she didn't say anything to me? I was just happy that Hio-san was talking to me.

"Say something to her already!" she whispered before she pushed me into the room. "If you like her then pull a fast one on her!"

I smiled while she cheered me on. I walked over to Harada-san, but I had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. "Harada-san?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "What?"

Isn't it ironic how things are falling into place? I was about to tell Harada-san how I feel about her, but then in came sensei Izumi shouting out the words I didn't want to hear the most right now.

"CLASS!" she yelled out with a megaphone as she slammed the test papers on her desk. I could hear her table cracking, probably because the stack of papers seemed to weigh about ten pounds each! "TEST!" Everyone moaned, noticing how big the midterm was. "Do it or you'll all fail!"

With the whole class being scared of her, they did what they were told. She passed out the test to each student. After scanning the first page of it, I had no idea what the answers to the questions were, let alone even understanding what the question was talking about. I studied for the wrong thing! I kind of panicked a bit. Okay, Daisuke calm down, at times like these there's always a way to figure out an answer. Too bad I normally don't listen to my own advic, now I'm here looking at the test like an idiot while others seem to be doing just fine. Afterwards, in five minutes, I decided to roll up my school's outfit's sleeves, took a deep breath and winged the whole entire thing. I did meet up with some questions that I studied for, luckily, sadly though, most of them I didn't know.

I looked up at the clock. It was already time for the English midterm, the place where this whole incident started. I gave Izumi-sensei my midterm with a discouraged look and she gave me a sympathetic expression. How fortune it is of me that instead of me going to elder Harada-san she came to me, sighing like this was something she didn't want to do. This was going to end badly.

"Good luck, Dai-chan!" Hio-san whispered. "You'll need it!"

I smiled at her once more, whereas Harada-san and I walked to our next class. "Niwa, I think we need to talk," she said. "I already know you have a crush on me. I can see where you're getting at with my younger sister, she's evi sometimes."

"I understand," I simply replied. I could hear students mumbling in the hallways. "I need to know, do you like me back?"

There wasn't a comment or any word for a minute or two in the hallways of the school. Finally, she broke the silence between us. "I'm sorry, but I don't. I only think of you as a friend and nothing more. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, heading toward the direction of where her English class was located.

That put me in a bad mood. What type of person wouldn't after seeing the person you have a crush on rejecting you like that? I didn't even want to lift my head up to glimpse what was in front of me. I might as well get hurt to have the pain to stop. I eventually got to my English class. I saw Dark coming into the scene, another great way to start the day.

He came to my desk with a smirk on his face. "Why the long face, Dai-chan? Did something bad happen?" I was used to him calling me 'Dai-chan' by then. "Smile!" It made me wonder how he could act like nothing happened the day before.

I glared at him. "Wouldn't you like to make my life more miserable as it is?" I said with an ice-cold tone of voice. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"Fine, be distant for the rest of your life. It's not my fault that Risa's older sister rejected you." With that, he went back to the far seat of the classroom. This is why I hate gossip. I wanted to tell everyone when I was ready but instead they arrive as soon as it is over. The teacher immediately handed out the midterm to my classmates, apparently they were talking about it, too. I didn't feel that I should be doing anything; I just want to sulk in my room. Unfortunetly, the district wouldn't allow something as a heart broken love be a distress to your grades. I didn't care if I failed the English midterm. I wanted to be alone.

The bell rang. I ran back home with tears in my eyes. I hate this! I felt a pat behind my back, it was Dark holding my shirt collar when I opened my mouth. What did he want now?

"Where do you think you're going? I still have a bone to pick with you for making that comment about me yesterday. I think you owe me an apology," he said with in ab angry tone, he was also glaring straight into my eyes. The old Dark was back. You know what that means, time to run like the wind! I did so and ran as fast and as far as I could away from him, just like old times.

How sad is my fate? I ran into a dead end with a brick wall in my way. 'I'm going to die here, aren't I?' I thought. Noises were echoing around the walls. I felt him hugging around my waist, he was breathing on my neck and started nipping on it. What in the world is he going to do with me? He's not going to rape me is he? He whispered something into my ear.

"Gotcha," he said before patting my head from behind. "You're a pretty fun person to tease. I'm glad that I met you or this wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" I felt like pounding the shit out of him, what was he thinking?

I turned around to give him a death glare. "Just leave me alone okay?"

He smirked. "Sure, whatever. You still haven't changed one bit." He left the alleyway and most likely went back to his house. What did he mean by that statement? I thought it was none of my concern, I should be heading for home where my mom was waiting for me.

(Riku's POV)

I finally got home; the stupid bus never comes on time. I would have walked if I didn't live about some five miles away from the school with an overprotective mother who is worried you'll get kidnapped. I probably have more chances of getting kidnapped by the people on the bus rather than walking where millions of other people will witness the whole thing.

In any case, I was home.

I took my shoes off at the doorway. "Risa! I'm home!" I shouted to my younger sibling. She was probably in her room playing with her tarot cards again. Why does she believe in something like that? I think they are just a waste of money to buy cheap products that don't even work. She didn't say anything back to me, the least she could have done was say, 'Welcome home Riku!'

I went up to her room. "Risa, what are you doing now?" I wasn't surprised that she skipped school to do something like this again.

My twin started at me. "I got the skull-less heart. Something bad will happen to someone near you, that person will get hurt soon."

I wonder was my rejection to Daisuke the answer? Or was it that Dark will harm him soon? I didn't know, however, I did know that it involved my friend.

Risa started to laugh. "I have a feeling that Niwa will reject Dark, and that will cause Dark to kill him since he thinks that if he can't have Niwa than no one can. He could just die for all I care."

I had no choice, I slapped her across the right cheek. I know she hates Daisuke for what happened between him and her ex. "What are you saying? Just because you have an extreme dislike for him doesn't mean you can go around saying he can die! You should be ashamed of yourself, at least be nice enough to respect other people!" Now I was mad. I wanted to go to my room and take my anger out on my bedroom pillow rather then my sister.

End of chapter 6

What do you think? It's starting to become more dramatic isn't it? Anyway, please review and please tell me what are the things I need to work on!

Credit Editing goes to the insane EnvyxEdo fan, **Razatip**!


	7. Memory lane

Hooray for this is a long chapter!

Disclaimer- Not yet…

Italics – flashbacks 

Daisuke's POV

I couldn't get much sleep last night. I was worried about what I would get on my history midterm since I knew I didn't do too well. I'm not really the person who would get troubled by a grade but this time I am, if I bomb the midterm then I'm going to fail history. That's going to be a bad thing since it would be my first class I failed so far in my 14 years. Another thing that bothered me was that every time I fell asleep I would see Riku smiling and saying those 3 words I wanted to hear from her badly.

The dream starts off with her waiting under a Sakura tree while I walk up to her. "Daisuke, I love you!" She said in my dream. "Please be mine!" Then we shared a kiss under a cherry blossom tree.

Too bad every time I woke up it brings back painful feelings, like a stab in me. Oh well, it's 9am right now I should be getting up for my trip to my grandma's house. Today is her birthday after all. Suddenly I remembered something, I forgot to give her a present! Great, first it's my midterms now it's people birthday presents. I think I'm getting old too early. Getting my clothes on quickly before my mom woke up, I immediately rush out of the door only to find a surprise. I looked at the white covered ground, why would snow fall so early in December? The weather has been so warm lately that it doesn't even seem like winter. I guess weather can change in a split second but in any case it was freezing outside! Grabbing my mom coat out of the closet that seemed to be a little bit too small for me and went into the cold. I wondered to myself, what would an old lady like my grandma want for her birthday? I looked on the sidewalks that the shops had there were none that seem to fit her. Walking even further I noticed something that might be able to help me.

I had a smile across my face. "How about that shop Menou-san's mom owns? I heard she has some antiques that my grandma might like!" Hurrying to the store that was located at the end of this street, I found the signed that said 'Workshops'. Looking through the window I could already tell which one I wanted for my grandmother, the medium sized wooden clock. It's perfect for her. I heard footsteps coming out of the store I looked to see who it was. It was Menou-san getting a ruler out to measure how many inches the snow is. I smiled once again. It's been a while since I done that with…my dad.

A younger version of the red head brings out a ruler to the back porch of his house. "Otou-san, look! It's 4 inches of snow!" 

_The older man chuckles as he stood next to his son. "If you're lucky, I might come back from work early mommy and me will help built you a snowman!"_

"_I hope so! I want a happy snow day!"_

I blinked for a moment, it's been a while that I had memories about him. Especially in daylight time. Ignoring my own comments I walked to the blonde girl who finished measuring the snow.

"2 inches." She said with disappointment. "I was wishing to get more snow then that." The female turned around to see me. "I didn't expect to see you here Daisuke, is there something you wanted?"

"I hope you don't mind but I want to get the wooden clock that is sitting on the window." I pointed to where it was.

"That thing? It's been there every since I was born…"

"It makes it even more perfect, I'm getting it for my grandmother."

She looked at me like she was shocked. "Daisuke, I didn't know you were that type of person that would even care about your grandparents. These days kids and teens don't even seem to care about old people anymore." Then she walked into the store with sadness, probably Menou-san is a lady at heart rather then a 13-year-old. I followed her into the place. "The clock costs about 30 dollars." The girl said.

My eyes widen. I forgot about getting money too? I'm really starting to get old. Kuso! "Gomen, Menou-san I forgotten my wallet at home. Is it okay that you hold on to it until I get back?" As I am about to go to the door I felt a pull on my right wrist. I gave her a question look and she sighs wrapping the clock with paper.

"It's okay Daisuke, you don't have to pay. The clock's as old as time it just needs a place to stay." She puts the clock in the bag. "I believe that all artwork has some form of life in them, it's such a shame that people can't really see that."

I grabbed the bag and sighed. "I guess, but people are like that I suppose." Menou-san seems like an adult stuck in a teenager's body. With that, I walked out of the store. "By the way, thanks Menou!" I said to her at the opening of the door before making my speedy way back home.

It's really cold today and the wind keeps blowing against me. Soon after that thought, I heard yelling at the park I'm walking in. I wonder what's wrong. I stepped in a little closer into the fight hiding behind trees. I know this is wrong but I couldn't help but listen. The couple seems to have a very heated argument.

"Why were you flirting with that girl the other day?"

I could already tell where this is going I better leave before they spot me and kill me when they do. This situation makes me wonder if Riku was my girlfriend, would my relationship with her last? Getting out of the park I saw my mom looking for me. "Kaa-san!" I shouted to her.

"Dai-chan! It's 9:20, get in the car we don't want to be late for your grandmother's birthday party!" She said back. "Oh what's in the bag?"

I gazed at the ground that was still covered with snow. "Um…it's a clock that Menou gave me for grandma." I didn't want to tell my mom that I forgot getting a present and giving money for the clock.

She patted my head. "I understand, it's okay to forget things."

I gave her a shocked expression. How in the world did she know? Kaa-san grabbed my arm and ran back to the car in a rush. Why is she in such a hurry to go to my grandma's house? It's not like anything too exciting happening there.

"I don't want to face against the morning traffic yet." She said.

Does my mom have ESP today or something?

I sighed as the 5-hour trip to London, where my dad's mom lives. Now that I think of it more, I don't really want to go to her house for…a good reason.

I heard my mom sigh. "You know, it's been a while since we last saw your grandmother. About 9 years now?"

I didn't say anything more then a 'hn' coming out of my mouth. I continued seeing what was outside of my car window and without even turning around, I knew my mom was smiling sadly at me.

"I know you don't want to see her right now, but she's getting old and seeing her son's family is the next best thing."

For the millionth time already, I sighed.

"Daddy, I want to know, why does the sky seem like it's so sad sometimes?" Daisuke questioned while the sun begins to fade into the gray clouds. 

His father patted his head. "I think it's a little bit too young for you to be understanding something like that."

"_I'm just curious. Why?"_

"_You see son, the sky can tell people tons of things. Like how the weather is, what's the time of the day, and so on. However, some people sees it differently."_

_The younger boy blinks. "I don't get what you are saying."_

"_I'll tell you when you're older, it's a little bit too complicated for me to explain it to you." _

_Daisuke smiles. "Okay!" He marches on the sidewalk with his father._

Two flashbacks in one day, that's not a good sign. My past is coming back to me. My mom and me spoke nothing for the next 5 hours in the car. During that time, tears came out of my eyes unknowing to me. It means that it won't be long until…that happens again.

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" -------- 

Finally we're here at my grandma's house…well…more like a mansion. My mom told me to get the suitcase and go inside the place but that was before I saw how many steps there were before getting to her mansion. My eyes widen. How in the world does my dad's mother walk up those 2000 some steps? I grabbed the bags as I went up the steps, only 1989 more to go.

What seemed to be forever, I finally made it up to her mansion. I fell back to the ground with swirls on my eyes. "I'm never walking up stairs ever again."

Kaa-san giggled. "C'mon Dai-chan, we're here." She carried the rest of the bags as I got back on my feet trying to walk. I can't feel my legs. However, when I got to the place, I saw something that bothered me. Why is Satoshi here? Wait, I forgot his parents are good friends with my grandma but he doesn't seem like the type who would join something like this. I walked up closer, now he his eyes are swollen as he sleeps. Did something bad happen to him? I mean, he doesn't cry unless it's really important.

I went up to him, he was sleeping on the bench just outside the place. I was about to say something before knowing Freedert, my cousin, is sitting next to him. "Oh, konnchiwa Freedert-chan!"

"Konnchiwa." She said with a sigh. "Hiwatari-san isn't feeling well today, I saw him crying not too long ago."

"What happened to him?" I questioned her. She told me that it appears that he and Krad broke up. That must have been earlier today when Menou-san gave me the clock. "How sad." That's all I commented on. I really had nothing to say since I didn't really know them all too well. But seriously, it's really sad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Freedert's parents. "Hello Daisuke, it's nice to you see you here."

"It's nice to see you too." I replied quietly. "I guess I should be going inside now huh?"

"You should, your mom wants you to say hi to your grandmother."

"Oh." They could tell that in my tone of voice, I didn't want to go. However, I don't really have a choice. "Alright then." I went inside the mansion and saw tons of people ready to stampede over me. It's only because I'm the only heir to my grandmother's family. I eventually found my mom in the kitchen, which took a while.

She glared at me. "Dai-chan, I was beginning to think when you were coming inside." Then she patted my head. "I know it's hard for you to come here, it's the same feeling for me too. I think your grandmother would like to see her grandchild before she dies." She told me that dad's mother wouldn't come out of room since she's stubborn, so she pointed out that her room is the 3rd floor up and the 5th door on the right. Giving my mom my coat, I did what she told me to do.

As I got up to the final level of the mansion, I saw how gloomy it looked and how different the aura of the place is now. Candles were the only light supporting and the paintings were spooky as well. It gave me a bloodcurdling feeling like looking at them. I guess this is what happens to obaa-san when she gets depressed.

I knocked on her door. "Are you there?" Of course she's there, why wouldn't she be? I knocked on the door again after a moment of no response. "Ready or not, I'm coming in!" Wait, I'm not the type of person who would just rush in. Great, Dark's rubbing off on me. I cried mental as I pictured him laughing evilly in the background with a fan covering his mouth. I turned the doorknob around. "Grandma?" (1)

I saw her rocking back and forth in her chair looking out the window like she's ready for die. "Is that you Daisuke?"

I smiled to her. "Hai." I went up to her. "It's been a while." I think she's about 79 years old right now.

She twisting to the right she saw me. "My, you have grown. I think you were about 4 foot when I last saw you. How tall are you now?"

"5'3." I said. "I'm not really as tall as dad was when he was around my age." It kind of embarrassed me to say so.

Obaa-san sighed. "You know, you look a lot like your father."

I gazed down at the floor. She had to bring the topic about otou-san already. "I know."

"Somehow, everyday, I wondered what life would have been like if he never died. Such a shame really."

"I know." I said once again, keeping myself quiet. "Oh yea, I forgot." I grabbed what was inside the bag and gave the clock to her. "I hope you like it, it's the only thing I found that suited you."

"Thank you." She said before it on the self. "I'll remember it. I think you should go back to downstairs where your friends might be waiting for you."

I bowed to her. "Arigato." Then I marched down to the first floor. I didn't even bothered to go say anything to my mom, Freedert-chan, or anyone. I just immediately went straight to the bathroom wanting to let all my sorrow out. Seeing this mansion, seeing obaa-san, every part of this keeps bringing painful memories.

There's a reason why I haven't seen anything from my childhood for 9 years. I blamed myself for causing my father's death. It's a burden that only I carry.

The 5-year-old Daisuke didn't know it but this was going to be the day where his life is forever changed. "Neko-chan!" He said pointing to the cat slipping out of his parent's hands.

"_Dai-chan!" Emiko shouted chasing after his son who is running after the animal. _

_Finally the cat ran across the road but the naïve little boy ran after it anyway. "Kitty!" However, not knowing to him a car was coming by. He looked at the light from the vehicle not moving an inch. _

"_DAISUKE!" His mom yelled ready to charge to save him but her husband got to him first. A scream was heard after the collision of the car. "KOSUKE!" She cried. _

_Daisuke only looked at his father in wonder giving him a questioning look. "Otou-san?"_ _The young boy saw the blood coming out the older man's head. "D-Daijoubou?" _

_Kosuke only grinned at the red headed boy while hugging him. "I'm alright, everyone will be fine." Then he passed out on the pavement. His wife came running in kneeing by his side praying that God might spare his life crying. _

_The smaller male got out of his father's grip. He could only wonder what his dad might be doing lying on the road. He tugged the woman's shirt. "Kaa-san, will dad be okay?"_

_She smiles even though the love of her life is in a bloody bath of his own. "Sure." She lied, she didn't want to worry her only son. "Everything will go to plan."_

_The moment Kosuke gone to the hospital, it was too late. He had died along the way. _

From that point on, I always see mom whispering dad's name in her sleep.

"Why did you leave me?" She kept on saying that and every night I would go into her room trying to comfort her in the middle of the night until I was 9. Sometimes, I think she sees me as my dad since people said I look a lot like him aside from the crimson hair and eyes. I remember that dad's family blamed mom for his death, they said that she should have done something about it instead of doing absolutely nothing. Even grandmother too. My mom had never met her again until today since the older woman moved away from here. "I WISH IT WAS YOU RATHER THEN MY SON!" 

It would cause my mom suffering and pain. She would always think of ways of trying to kill her and she would get drunk as well. I couldn't stand seeing the only parent I had like that. It didn't take long until I realized that it was my fault for his death. If I hadn't chased after the cat, if I had ran away when the car came, if I hadn't done anything this would have never happened.

I heard knocking on the bathroom door. "Daisuke-kun? It's Freedert! What's going on? People heard you crying! Are you okay?"

I ignored the comments my cousin made. I just wanted to be left alone. I continued crying

Daisuke, at 7, thought that if he had never been born would everything be going back to normal? All he wanted was to stop his mom's suffering.

One day, during in the middle of the class, his teacher finished reading a fairy tale story to them. She said "If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

"TO BE A FIREMAN!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"CANDY!"

"A KITTY!"

The teacher smiled. "Those are very nice advice. How about you Daisuke, you haven't said anything yet."

He remained silent. "I don't want to wish for anything." He finally said.

"There must be something!" The teacher commented trying to be optimistic.

"…There is something…"

"What is it?"

"I wish, that I had never been born. So everyone would be happy as they were."

The older woman blinked at his answer thinking why a child at his age be thinking about death already? "Um…very good Daisuke. Let's move on now shall we?"

Later that day, his mom forget to pick him up from school which means the younger boy has to go walk home…again. He came up a 3-way intersection that was located near his house. Thinking back at his wish he thought to himself that he would jump out of nowhere when the lane next to him had a speeding car.

Just when he saw one, someone pulled him back.

"Are you insane? You looked like you were about to jump in there and get yourself killed!"

"That's what I plan to do." The boy looked at his 'savor' with the dead eyes he has. "That way, everything will return to the things they were and mom wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

Then he slapped him across the face. "Baka! Think about what you're saying! If your mom is suffering, think how she would feel having a child of hers die!"

"Demo, every time she sees me she thinks I'm dad. It makes her sad even more."

"She'll get over it, she has to move on sometime or later! I can't believe that I'm talking to a hopeless case like you, you probably deserve to die." Then he walks off waving his hand at the younger boy from the back.

He was probably right, maybe I did deserve to die. However I couldn't really stand being weak, in front of my mom anyway.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" I heard kaa-san breaking the bathroom door. "Dai-chan! What's wrong?" She finally saw the weaker part of me with my eyes swollen from the tears I cry, leaning against the wall covering my knees with my arms.

I cried even more. "Gomen kaa-san." I said. "Gomen…" I gazed upon the tile, trying to look away from everyone else. I felt my mom's embrace.

She sighed. "Shhh, it's okay. Cry all you want let the pain come out. I'm here."

I listened to her. I cried my heart out. I saw people, even Hiwatari-san, sadly smiling at me even though they probably don't have a clue to what's going on.

------------- 

Dark's POV

Today's a weekend and there's nothing good to do. Dai-chan's off on his trip to London, Krad's having a PMSing day, and my parents are having a business trip meaning I can't bug them to death either. The video games I have for my PS2 are starting to get boring too. I lay back against my bed staring at the air that's in front of me.

"Man, it's a Saturday and I'm so bored!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. I feel like a little kid again. Look on the bright side, when there's a will there's a way. Let's see I could always go to the arcade. Nah, they're like the video games I have. How about go see a movie? There's nothing good on though. Watch old home movies? Ew no, what am I thinking? Am I that bored enough to actually talk to myself? Yea probably, I'm talking to myself right now aren't I? Right you are.

Getting out of my bed, I decided to raid the fridge. A lighting strike in the background, just my luck, my parents took away all the junk food too. How am I suppose to live without it? I grabbed a banana and turned on the TV to see what is on. Another unfortunate event, nothing good is on either. Today isn't my day. With nothing else to do, I decided to pay a visit to the local zoo.

"Mommy, I want a monkey!" A kid next to me said.

Her mom sighed. "No you can't have a monkey for the millionth time. It's too wild."

"But mommy, I WANT A MONKEY!" She screamed making my ear drums pop. I felt sorry for the mother having to have a child like that when she carried her daughter off. Oh well, I paid the lions a visit too. They're not doing anything either, they're just lying around the dirt wasting the whole day off. This is boring. As I began to walk away, I heard a lion roar. What is it now? I saw that one of the lions is looking at me. What in the world is he looking at me for? I noticed that I was wearing a sliver crossbow necklace that really shines.

"You want this?" I hold up the jewelry teasing the animal. "You can't get it can you?"

After a moment, the lion roared at the purple-headed teen and jumped over the fence. "Oh shit." Now I know what it feels like running for dear life! "AHHH!" I seem to be doing a really good job at it too. Then I tripped on the ground. Crap, I'm going to die…

"Dark-san? I think he's alright." I heard a familiar voice.

"Of course he's fine, he's opening his eyes with no harms on his face stupid!"

"Well excuse me for worrying about him!"

"That's a change, you're actually caring about your ex."

My vision is clear now, I saw the Harada twins fighting once again. "Hey." I said giving a wink. Riku rolled her eyes and Risa giggled.

"He's okay now, we can go home." The older sister harshly said dragging her sibling with her.

"But nee-san! I want to stay with Dark-san for a moment!"

She rolled her eyes once more. "I'll be waiting outside the lobby for 5 minutes but after that, I'm leaving without you. Mom wants us back directly at 5pm today."

Risa glared at her before smiling at me. "Dark-san." She started the conversation with a sweet tone of voice. I could tell something is up already. "It's been awhile since we've been alone like this."

"Um, yea, Risa it has." I responded back to the younger twin.

"Dark-san you're so funny." She giggled again. "There's something I need to ask of you…"

End of chapter 7

I was really tempted to make Daisuke say, "Here's Johnny!" at that point. Haha.

Risa (Me): Sorry if the grammar is really bad, I'm trying to learn how to beta read my own fic! Plus, my beta reader has a lot of homework as well.


	8. Confessions

Sorry for the long wait! I forgot about this story! –sweatdrops-

Disclaimer- do you think I own DNAngel? I don't think so…

Riku's POV

That stupid mistake I made keeps ringing in my head.

_"I'm sorry, but I don't. I only think of you as a friend and nothing more. I hope you'll forgive me."_

It just won't stop. It's not my fault I had to do it.

_"I'm sorry, but I don't. I only think of you as a friend and nothing more. I hope you'll forgive me."_

The more I fight, the more it shouts back. In fact, I really do like you Daisuke. I really did want you to like me. I didn't expect it to happen so fast, I always thought you liked me only as a friend. Of course, we've been best friends for about 5 years now so it had to happen sooner or later. To tell you the truth…

_"I need to know, do you like me back?"_

At that moment, I was sure my heart would stop beating. I could die happy knowing he felt the same. Then, that error had to come my way. Those words were never suppose to come out of my mouth but I had to. When I first met you, all I saw in the crimson eyes of yours was just pure sorrow and darkness.

_It's the first day of school for this small brunette girl. She was shy around the people she never met at all, however she noticed a boy around her age sitting in a bench under a tree. He is staring only at the flowers that are being swayed by the cold autumn wind. She sat next to the redhead and the boy didn't even bother to look at her._

_"Hi there!" The brunette said. "I hope I'm not annoying you but I'm new here. My name is Harada Riku! What's yours?" It's a pity that she didn't know this boy all too well. "I said, it's nice to meet you!" She shouted a little louder. At first, Riku thought that this petite child was being mean to her and she couldn't allow herself to be picked on. "Hey, just because I'm new here doesn't mean you have a right to tease me! I'm not afraid to take you on!" There was still no comment. The Riku in present day knows how to deal with problems like these, but back then the 9 year old girl could be as vulgar as she can be. So, she decided to punch him across the face. However, the redhead grabbed her fist in time before it impacts his face._

_Then the boy looked at her. The girl's eyes widen to see what lies behind the boy's crystal tears. Now she knows why he didn't response back to her, he had been crying. "I'm so sorry!" She shouted as she draws her hand back. "I thought you were one of those bullies that picks on people non-stop!"_

_He sighed. "It's okay…" The boy got up from his seat. "To answer your question from before, my name is Niwa Daisuke. Say, didn't I talk to you a while ago?"_

_"No, I think you're confusing me with my twin sister, Risa."_

From that point on I wanted to be Daisuke's friend now and forever. He's such a lonely person. Now I know what you're thinking if he's such a lonely person why did you reject him? There's a reason why I said those horrible words. I didn't want him to suffer. If I became his girlfriend, would I only cause more damage then there should be? I have seen what couples can do to each other; to their lover. Just like Krad and Satoshi. I don't want the same thing to happen. I felt something warm sliding down my cheeks and down my neck. I rubbed my right eye. I couldn't help but cry a little to myself.

I sighed while leaning against the wall of the lobby. What's taking my sister so long? The minutes on my wristwatch slowly went by. Finally what seemed to be about 30 minutes later, I saw Risa running toward me.

I sighed once again. "What took you so long? You do know that mom's probably going to kill us for not giving her a good reason why we're late."

My younger twin patted me on my shoulders. "Relax, Riku. You're just too tense!" I didn't like the look on Risa's face. Well, duh. Risa still has a crush on Dark so putting them together in a room…alone. Oh my gosh!!

Suddenly I came into realization. How could I have been so blind? My eyes widen. "Um…sis, you…didn't happen to…I mean…" I could feel my face starting to heat up, if I ever let Dark or anyone else besides Risa see me like this, I will never hear the end of it. "Did you and Dark…do…you know…" There, I finally said it.

She gave me a weird look then gasp. "Get your mind out of the gutter! My sister's a pervert! My sister's a pervert! HENTAI!!" She yelled out before she saw the flames in the background with me death glaring at her. "Can't you take a joke? Anyway, no I didn't do you-know-what. I'm saving that until marriage!"

"If you can…" I mumbled under my breath. "But what were you doing with Dark for so long anyway?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that because I saw my sister starting to grin like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

She giggled. "Do you really want to know? I'll let you on a little secret."

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

The party for my grandma is over. This mansion feels like it's separating itself from the world, allowing the time to go much slower then it should be. Maybe because last night, I had to sleep on the couch of the living room since a lot of people are staying at this place and there's no room for me. I also remember last night that my mom and couple of people were really drunk. Now that I think about it, I think I was drunk with soda. I couldn't help but grin stupidly at myself for doing so. I got out of my sleeping place and went to look for something to eat for breakfast. Then I saw the time on the oven near the fridge. It is 6:30. The party lasted until 3:00 am or something and I only got 3 hours of sleep? Oh well. Then I saw a familiar blond coming my way. I smiled at her. "Hey Freedert, you got insomnia too?"

She smiled back. "Yes and no. I actually stayed up all night taking care of obaa-san only to fall asleep about an hour ago. She couldn't sleep either."

I I grabbed the milk carton, pouring it in a glass cup. "I see."

"Oh yea! I almost forgot! Speaking of which, you do know that you do have a room right?"

I looked at her with a weird expression as I drank the white liquid. "Huh?"

"You didn't know? Last night, I told you that it was getting late and you should really be going up to your room. Then you just laid on the couch snoring quite loudly. I guess you were probably too drunk off soda to not even care where you slept."

Note to self; never EVER get drunk off soda ever again unless I want to get myself humiliated. "I see…"

"Your room is on the 3rd level and it should be the second door to your left."

This made me wonder. The final level of this place is really gloomy and creepy. It's filled with candles and dark, graphic looking paintings, so why would she give me such a room? I did what she told me and went up to the stairs. Once again, the paintings started to creep me out a little but I guess I got used to it after being here before. When I got to my room, my eyes widened. It was completely different, contrasting to the creepy element outside this door. Practically everything in this room was pure white. Another question came into my head. Why does she have a room like this? Then something caught my eye. It appeared to be a cloth that was covering a painting. Feeling curious, I took the cloth off only to see a painting of a snowy landscape and nothing else.

"Good morning, Obaa-san." I said.

"Good morning to you to Daisuke." Her voice was somewhat weary. "I see you found Kosuke's room. Do you like it?"

I didn't want to tell her that the white is messing with my eyes a bit. "It's pretty, it matches the snow painting."

She sighed while sitting on the bed. "You know, this room was made specifically for the painting. Your father wanted to see how the world would be like if everything were nothing but white. I guess he failed because it gets tiring seeing the same color everyday. He was around your age when he made that painting."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, I didn't know what to say and I suppose she didn't either. In any case, I was the one who spoke first.

"Do you hate kaa-san?"

Grandma gave me an interesting look. "What?"

"I know she did some inappropriate things in the past before she met my dad but still…do you?"

Another sigh came out of her mouth. "Is this why you were crying in the bathroom yesterday? You thought I hated your mom?"

"I guess you can say that." I lied. I didn't want her to know that her grandchild was some suicidal wreck when I was younger.

"Well…" Obaa-san stressed that word. "I didn't approve your dad's marriage to a streetwalker but yes I will admit it, I did hate her."

I gazed down at the floor. I guess that explains why she was so hard on my mom when father died. "Oh."

"I thought you would be some weird looking child too."

A smirk twitched at my lips as I sat down beside my grandma.

"To tell you the truth, I put so much pressure on your mom because she wasn't the perfect daughter-in-law that I had imaged. I tried correcting everything about her but it only left your mom in pieces. When I found out your father died protecting you, a cascade of tears streamed from my eyes and I had to blame the death on someone else."

"So you chose my mom?"

Yes. When your mother wakes up, tell her that I'm sorry for the past 18 years of marriage." Obaa-san left the room and probably went downstairs or something. She's getting old and I guess she didn't want that guilt inside her anymore.

I looked around the room and smiled. "This can probably help me on a science project…"

* * *

(Freedert's POV)

Obaa-san came down the stairs looking quite sad. "Good morning Freedert, I was wondering when you would come back upstairs."

"Don't worry, I will." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, just want to be alone for a bit." She took her daily morning pills and went back to her room.

I hope she's all right, I hate to see people in a bad mood especially with people close to me. Hopefully she didn't have trouble talking to my cousin. They should talk more often, grandma is a really nice person deep down. Plus, for a 79-year-old, she's quite healthy. Suddenly, I heard a loud yet somewhat faint noise. I quickly ran upstairs to see Obaa-san lying near the stairway on the first floor. I panicked, really panicked.

"Oh my god, oh my god!!" I franticly cried.

Daisuke came down the stairs and directly closed my mouth with his hand before I make anymore noise.

"Calm down Freedert, just calm down. Everything will be okay." He said softly.

I checked for her pulse but I couldn't feel anything on her wrist. "Do you think…is she?" I wanted to cry but Satoshi came out of his room asking what was going on.

"**GRANDMOTHER IS DEAD!**" I screamed on the top of my lungs. How could this be happening? She was just fine a couple of minutes ago!

Soon after that, about everyone in first floor was awake. A lot of people panicked as well not knowing what to do. Eventually a person called the emergency hotline. The ambulance took grandma to the nearest hospital.

"Heart attack." I suddenly said while sitting in front of the porch with Daisuke and Satoshi while everyone else was in the house still having no idea what to do. "That's the only reason why she could have died."

"She could have taken too many pills." Satoshi commented. "It's not unlikely for a women her age to be taking pills."

Daisuke sighed. "I don't know, but there is one thing I do know."

"What is that?" Satoshi and me said.

"She told me what happened in the past, I think that's the only thing that kept her going. She waited for Otou-san's family to come to her one day so she could die in peace." He smirked. "At least that's what I think."

"Probably…" I said.

Daisuke looking at the sky, Satoshi is staring at what is in front of him, trees, and I can't seem to look at one thing without dazing off. Must be the lack of sleep.

Daisuke said something. "Say, what did happen between you and Krad? I'm just curious."

"Daisuke!" I hissed. "He just broke up with him, you can't expect him to say something that hurts him. You are just plain rude!" That's one of the qualities I hate about myself, sometimes I say things without thinking even if it offends people. Maybe I'm just cranky. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." He said. "I just got rejected by a girl, who happens to be one of my best friends."

"We're all in need of help when it comes to relationships. The boy I like has a crush on someone else. I don't know if he knows that I even exist."

The three of us just sighed, sitting on the porch moping about the effect of relationships. Woe is we. Satoshi opened his mouth to say something.

"Krad broke up with me because he thought I was flirting with Risa."

Risa? Who is she?

"Why would he think that? He knows that you would never do that."

What's going on?

"I think she's plotting something." The redhead continued talking.

"Daisuke, Satoshi what is going on? I feel completely left out."

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

Both of the males sighed getting ready for a long talk.

* * *

Sorry if it's really short, I wrote this at nearly 4:30am in the morning with insomnia. Thanks to **Kuramasdarkside **for editing this! I.O.U.! 


End file.
